dcextendeduniversefandomcom-20200222-history
Chief
|affiliation = Wonder Men |actor = Eugene Brave Rock |movie = Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (photograph) Wonder Woman |short film=''Etta's Mission'' |book=''Wonder Woman: The Official Movie Novelization'' Wonder Woman: Meet the Heroes |DOB=1879Estimation based on Eugene Brave Rock 's age during the filming of Wonder Woman |status = Alive|DOD = |gender = Male}} Chief, also known as the demigod Napi, was a Native American who became a skilled smuggler in World War I, as well as an ally of Steve Trevor and Wonder Woman. Biography World War I Steve Trevor recruits Chief to serve on his team as a smuggler on a mission to infiltrate the Western Front during World War I, and he meets Diana Prince, an Amazonian warrior who came with him to fight in the war. He is a Native American and, in a quick conversation with Diana, he explains that colonial Europeans ("Steve Trevor's people") have taken everything from his people, and so he has nothing left, which is why he's found himself in Western Europe in 1918.Wonder Woman Actions with the Wonder Men To be add Legacy A photograph taken in Belgium in 1918 including Chief is eventually discovered by Lex Luthor, who compiles into his footage of all the other metahumans.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice The photo is eventually returned to Diana by Bruce Wayne. Personality Chief is kind-hearted, soulful, pensive, open-minded, and intelligent. When he meets the remainder of the Wonder Men as well as many soldiers on the front, they excitedly embrace him, indicating his friendly spirit. He is also seen graciously turning down money that Belgian villagers try to give him after they save the town. As a Native American (of the Blackfoot tribe), Chief is bitter about his people losing their land to white Americans, and hence he resolved to stay neutral in World War I, profiting from both sides. However, seeing Wonder Woman's compassion and unbreakable spirit in action renews Chief's hope, boosting his morale and energizing him past the point of purely monetary interests, to the point that Chief finally takes active initiative against the Central Powers. Chief is also exceptionally open-minded, evident in him forming a close friendship with Steve Trevor (despite his bitterness against white American colonialists), and genuinely believing Wonder Woman's story about the God of War Ares (despite Sameer, Steve Trevor, and especially Charlie all being skeptical). Abilities *'Peak Human Condition:' Chief, due to his great height and muscular build, is in top physical condition. *'Gifted Intelligence:' Chief is quite intelligent, which extends to his considerable smuggling, stealth, science, and lingual skills, making Chief a very valuable member of the Wonder Men. **'Expert Smuggler:' Chief is a highly skilled smuggler, who made a living in World War I (before Wonder Woman finally inspires him to actively join the Allied forces) by remaining neutral and smuggling bands of Allied troops (also eventually the Wonder Men) past Western Front trenches, having an excellent knowledge of the region. **'Skilled Scientist:' Chief is well-versed in basic physics and chemistry, knowing that that the hydrogen-based mustard gas developed by Dr. Poison would be highly flammable. **'Bilingualism:' Chief, apart from his American native Blackfoot, also fluently speaks English (though with a Native American accent). Diana Prince and Sameer, however, both seemingly surpass him in lingual proficiency. *'Stealth Expert:' Chief, as a smuggler, is highly skilled in stealth and infiltration, having discreetly lead a number of Allied troops past Western Front trenches, and later discreetly getting a hold of a German automobile for Sameer and Steve Trevor. Equipment *'Winchester 1866 "Yellow Boy":' Chief's service weapon was a rifle, having used it during the battle of no man's land and while reclaiming the German village. Relationships Allies *World War I Allied Powers **Wonder Men ***Steve Trevor † - Team Leader ***Wonder Woman - Inspirer ***Etta Candy † ***Sameer † ***Charlie † Enemies *Ares † *World War I Central Powers **General Erich Ludendorff † **Isabel Maru/Doctor Poison Trivia *It's possible that the character may be a very loose reference to the character "Apache Chief" first seen in the DC Super Friends cartoon. *The name "Chief" could be also a reference to the same character from Doom Patrol. *Chief's Blackfoot dialogue with Diana is untranslated, though Chief introduces himself as Napi, a trickster demigod from Blackfoot folklore.Eugene Brave Rock confirms Chief as the demigod Napi References Category:Wonder Woman characters Category:Heroes Category:Wonder Men members Category:Humans Category:Hybrids